


Yes, Dear

by babyvagabond



Series: that one where you're dating ryan [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, a lil bit of smut, i got bored and kinda skipped over most of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvagabond/pseuds/babyvagabond
Summary: ryan just wanted to read his fucking book





	

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this is based on a dream i had

You leant against the doorjamb, watching your husband climb into bed with his favorite book. He was wearing his glasses, and you couldn’t help but smile. He looked so handsome, with his hair all ruffled up and his little sleepy smile while he read. You really couldn’t wait any longer, so you pushed off the doorjamb and crossed the room to climb into bed with him.  
“Hello,” Ryan hummed. You grabbed his jaw and pulled him into a kiss. He chuckled and ran his hand through you hair. He pressed a kiss to your forehead before looking back to his book. You huffed and took the book from his hands. You put the bookmark back in and leaned over Ryan to set it on his bedside table. He turned fully to look at you. “Yes, dear?”  
You pulled him into another kiss and he laughed against your lips. “Do you need something?” he whispered. You nodded and kissed him again. This time, when he pulled away, he seemed hesitant to break the kiss. “What is it?”  
“You,” you whispered. He raised an eyebrow. “I need you,” you repeated. Ryan grinned and pulled you against him, moving so you were laying flat on your back and he was straddling you, an arm on either side of your head. He leaned down and you shivered when he whispered into your ear, “What do you need from me?”  
He watched you, an almost cruel grin on his face. You whimpered and put your arms around his shoulders, playing with his hair. “What do you need?” he repeated, this time his voice was more of a quiet growl. You squirmed beneath him, worrying your lip between your teeth. He hissed your name and you finally squeaked out, “Your dick.”  
“See, was that so hard?” You whimpered and shook your head, tangling your fingers in his hair. He kept telling you he needed to get a haircut, but you kept telling him that you liked it. You smiled a little, remembering his defeated sigh and mumbled “yes, dear” every time you spoke about.  
“What are you smiling about?” His voice shook you out of your memory and when you look up at him, he’s smiling too. His “mad king” persona had fizzled out.  
“You,” you giggled.  
“Me?” he asked. He moved to rest his weight on his forearm, while he used the other hand to move a piece of hair out of your face. You nodded in response.  
“What about me?”  
“Your hair.”  
Ryan groaned and flopped down on top of you, and you giggled and nuzzled against his neck. “When can I get my hair cut? It’s getting so long!”  
“Never,” you laughed, kissing his neck.  
“But-”  
You shook your head and looked up at him. “I like it!”  
“Yes, dear.” he sighed.  
You laughed, leaning your head back against the pillows. He grinned and muffled your laugh with a kiss. “C’mon,” he mumbled against your lips. “We were busy…”  
You nodded and grabbed at his hair, holding him in place. He kissed you again, his hand slipping down between your bodies. You didn’t even notice until his fingers were ghosting against your clit. You gasped and pulled his hair, causing him to grunt against your lips. “Sorry,” you whispered. He responded by pressing his fingers against you, adding pressure to your clit, but not moving his fingers. “Please!” you gasped.  
“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Ryan chuckled, moving his fingers in small circles against you.  
“Please!” you cried out, pulling his hair.  
“This must be why you want me to grow out my hair,” he mumbled. He moved his fingers to push one into you while his thumb still pressed against your clit.  
“Please, Ryan,” you repeated.  
“Please what?”  
You squirmed for a moment before mumbling, “I want you inside me,” you explained.  
Ryan wiggled his finger inside of you, to remind you that he was, in fact, inside of you. “More.” You demanded. Ryan raised an eyebrow and pressed a second finger into you. “No!” cried, squirming. Ryan raised both eyebrows and pulled his hand away from you.  
You gasped and reached down, grabbing his wrist. “No, no- I mean-” You pause for a moment to catch your breath and collect your thoughts. “I meant, I don’t want more fingers, I want… you.” You move your hand from his wrist to gently touch the growing mound in his underwear. He shuddered and looked down at you for a moment before he nodded and kissed you. He sat up on his knees, hesitant to break the kiss, but when he finally did, he pulled off his shirt and briefs, then helped you out of your panties.  
You arched your back when Ryan easily slid into you, the sensation of him filling you almost felt like coming home. You sighed happily when he’d bottomed out and you looked up at him with hooded eyes and a lazy smile.  
Ryan leaned over you and kissed your neck. “You look like you’re already six orgasms in,” he teased while he began rocking into you, smooth and slow.  
“Yeah,” you sighed happily, rolling your hips in time with his.  
He rested his forehead against yours and you squeezed your eyes shut. You felt a little lightheaded from the shared breath between you, but you didn’t mind it. It sort of made everything feel better.  
You easily fell into your normal routine. When you were younger, you thought you’d die if sex was the same all the time. But now, with your husband, it felt right. His hands always held onto the same spot, you felt like you knew where his teeth and tongue would be next while he kissed along your neck and shoulders. It felt perfect. Every time.  
You let out a short cry as Ryan thrust against a particularly good spot inside of you, and your muscles clenched around him as you came. He followed you over the edge a moment later. He laid on top of you, his forehead pressed against your shoulder while he caught his breath. Once you had both calmed down, you started giggling.  
“What?” Ryan mumbled against your skin.  
“I was just thinking about how good being with you feels.”  
“Oh yeah?” Ryan looked up at you. “And how’s that funny?”  
“Well, when I was in college… I thought I’d hate repetition.”  
“I’m still not seeing the joke here.”  
You laughed and shoved him off of you. He rolled over onto his back and you rested your head on his shoulder. You felt him rest his head on top of yours and his hand trailing up and down your back.  
“The funny part is that now I’m with you and I love sex, even though it always feels the same. It isn’t boring, it’s familiar. I like that your body feels familiar to mine.”  
Ryan kissed the top of your head, and you laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ryan said, “I like that too.” There was silence again, and you closed your eyes. When Ryan spoke again, the rumble of his voice in his chest startled you out of the light sleep you hadn’t realized you’d fallen into. “Can I read my book now?”  
You laughed and sat up to kiss him and grabbed his book. You handed it to him with another short kiss before you pulled back and sweetly said, “Yes, dear.”  
Ryan laughed, deep in his chest, while you lay down again, your head on his chest. He calmed to a little chuckle and played with your hair. You heard pages rustling, and when you were sure he was reading, you said, “Ryan?”  
You grinned when you heard him huff, and the rustling of pages as he closed his book again. “Yes?”  
“I love you.”  
Ryan’s fingers skimmed over your shoulder and he whispered, “I love you too.”


End file.
